alternative ending
by ChristianCountryGirl
Summary: this is an alternative ending fanfic, for the fanfic 'death of a team' by daphrose. you don't have to read it, but it is highly recommended, as it is an amazing story and will also help you understand this one better.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N so guy's/gals hows it going? Just wanted to let you guy's know a couple of things, first off, this is an alternate ending to fanfiction 'death to a team' you don't _have _to read it but it would be best if you did, not only will it help you understand this better, but its also an awesome fanfic, and definitely worth checking out!'**

**second is , this is my first fanfic for lab rats, and I'm not sure how long I'll make it, I might just make it two or three more chapters or I'll make it longer like seven or eight it depends on what you guy's want! ;)**

**thanks to daphrose for giving me this idea and letting me toy around with it!**

**Disclaimer; all rights for this idea goes to daphrose and I don't own _lab rats._**

Chase dropped his head into his hands, sobbing, he couldn't believe he had actually listened to Douglas, ' what had he been thinking!' he had scratched his sister, threw his brother, and maybe even killed big D, for what? A couple of powers. Chase didn't know how he had been so stupid!

Chase was beside the door to their house, he wanted to go in, but couldn't force himself to knock so he just stood there leaning against the door crying. Suddenly the door swung open making Chase lose his balance and fall back wards onto the floor and knocking all the wind out of him. Chase stared up at his sister who had opened the door, she was wearing her p-j's and had a bandage on her right cheek. She was holding a drink of water, she stared at Chase's tear stained face in disbelief, but soon the disbelief was switched with anger.

"what are _you_ doing _here_?!" she asked accusingly, "oh Bree, I-I'm s-so sorry!" Chase said tears threatening to spill again, her gaze softened for a moment, then it hardened again, "sorry? Sorry?! That's all you have to say?! You scratched me, hurt your own brother, did evil laughs, and shattered big D's leg bone! And you come here and expect us to just say we love you welcome home?!"

she said her voice getting louder and louder as she kept talking, til she was almost yelling. "no." Chase whispered standing up, not meeting her eyes. " I don't expect you to let me in, I wasn't thinking. I wish I could take it all back, I'd give any thing if I could just redo these past few day's." he said a few tears escaping, for a second Bree was speechless,

' maybe we can just forget all this.' she thought, but then the light from big D's room flipped on and big D himself struggled down the stairs with his crutches, "whats all the noise abo-, Chase?" he acted almost the same as Bree shocked which almost made him slip,

he made it down the rest of the stairs, as Bree watched him her heart filled with unexplainable anger at Chase for what he'd done to them. She resolved that she would renounce him, even if the others could forgive him she couldn't, as far as she knew Chase was acting and this was some kind of scheme he and 'evil uncle daddy' had thought up,

"Big D, I'm so sorry, I didn't- I mean wasn't trying to-" davenport raised a hand in a gesture telling him to stop talking, he sighed. "what are you doing here Chase?" he asked tiredly, "I came to say sorry, I just want to start over and be a family again, can't we just hug it out."

Chase mumbled, "group hug!" Adam stepped out of the kitchen where he had been hiding while eating whipped cream straight from the container with a Popsicle stick, he had whipped cream smeared all over, he walked over to Chase as if he was going to hug him but Bree stopped him. "no. we can't be a family again, in fact, Chase I publicly renounce you, you are no longer my brother!"

she said they all stared at her, then she turned on her heel and went over to the couch and sat down her back facing Chase. Adam was confused, he loved his brother and his sister and he knew that if chose Chase Bree would be unhappy and visa versa, then again, Chase had hurt him Bree and big D,

and Bree had been really nice to him. Having made up his mind he went and sat by Bree. Big D sighed, "come on guy's, he said he was sorry. It was all just a mistake." he said, Adam turned part way around, "of course, he could be lying and this could be all a big act."

Bree said, her voice as cold as ice. Big D hesitated, Bree had a good point, and he couldn't risk having Bree be right and them letting Chase in to wreck havoc. "Chase. You've got to go." he said softly, he steered Chase out the door and shut it, he turned back to Bree and Adam, Bree was still to mad to feel sad, and Adam was licking up the last of the whipped cream from the container.

**hiya guy's sorry for the really short chapter, the next one will be longer, I promise. The more reviews I get the sooner I'll update! ;) **

**P.S sorry if it totally sucks, and for any mistakes.**

**Jesus Christ bless ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sup, guys/gals? Okay this chapter is being updated sooner than planned due to the five AWESOME reviews I got.**

**Daphrose. Thanks for telling me that I will get around to correcting that chapter asap, but that might be a while as I don't have much time any way. And it probably will end up being long as I tend to procrastinate even inside my stories. O_0**

**allamericanslurp. Thanks so much, your very kind.**

**And to my three other reviewers. You guys are amazing thanks a bunch!**

**all credit for this idea goes to daphrose!**

**Disclaimer. I. do. Not. Own. Any thing.**

Chase trudge along the street, some where in a city ruffly three hours from the davenports house. He had absolutely no idea what he had expected, but it wasn't to have the door slammed in his face. His stomach growled angrily, he was amazed that he could be hungry at a time like this. he was heart broken. his family had thrown him out not even stopping to consider, and his sister had literally denied that he was her brother!

When davenport shut the door Chase had broke down and cried again, then tried to stop thinking and started speed running. Now he was here -where ever here was- in the middle of a city. Chase slipped into a mac-donald's but since he didn't have a penny to his name, he just got a water.

He sat in a corner booth, luckily he had normal clothes on instead of his mission suit. He tried not to think of the past few day's and just focus on the here and now. Chase knew that he had to make money now and break down and freak out at being on his own in the world with bionics later. He saw a lady at the counter set down an order, his stomach was really starting to hurt. With out thinking he super speeded, grabbed the order and super speeded to an alley a few blocks away.

He sat among piles of discarded trash/dumpsters/trash cans, eating a cheese burger. he watched normal people passing by going on with their normal lives, he envied them, being able to grow up normal, go to school! And their biggest worries were financial issues.

Chase was surprised by that thought, he had thought his main problem had been money. _no_. he realized his main problem was Douglas. Douglas wouldn't let Chase just run away after all he'd invested in him, and with that weird little torture device that could force Chase to agree to almost any thing. Plus Douglas could just follow Chases g.p.s, and easily track him down.

Chase stood up at that thought. If Douglas was tracking him, then it wouldn't take that long for him to catch up. Chase gritted his teeth trying to sort out his thoughts. On one hand, Chase really money, and the best way to make money was to get a job, and to get a job and keep it he needed to stay in one place. And if he did that Douglas would catch him and recapture him.

On the other hand, if he moved around, he wouldn't be able to go to school, he'd have to sleep any place available and most likely to have to steal to get food, but he'd be safe from Douglas. At least for the most part. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. The obvious choice was right in front of him, yet impossible to do. Some how he had to remove his G.P.s. But with out a lab at his disposal he was at a loss of what to do.

He finished up his fries and drink then stood up, feeling a sore. '_that's strange'_ he thought _'Douglas was supposed to fix this kind of stuff'_ he was slightly worried but soon dismissed the troubling thought as a side effect of Douglas's torture device.

He stepped out on the street and accidentally ran into a teenage girl. The girl fell back onto the pavement. "oh, I'm sorry." Chase apologized , helping her up. The girl looked like a typical barbie girl. Blond, blue eyed, perfect tan, perfect curves, perfect smile, and perfect pretty much any thing, Chase couldn't help but notice how plastic she looked.

The girl cursed in french before looking at him, she halted mid sentence and stared at him. Then she smiled. "hi, I'm Shaula, daughter of Doc. Stuart." she said batting her eyelashes. Chase studied her, wondering why she was acting so weird. Her clothes were obviously top of trend and extremely expensive. He tried to recall a Doc. Stuart, it hit him quickly. Doc. Stuart was a famous scientist. and so. Chase quickly put two and two together, Doc. Stuart would obviously have access to a lab.

"-get a bite to eat or something." Chase realized that the barbie girl- Shaula- was speaking. "I'm sorry, what?" he asked, the Shaula giggled confusing Chase even more. "aren't you cute!" she cooed. "I said you should come with me we could get a bite to eat or something." she said with a large smile plastered to her face.

Chase thought quickly his mind forming a plan. "sure." he said smiling back at the Shaula. Shaula seemed to almost swoon when he smiled, then led him to a small diner, where Chase pretended to search his pockets and 'figure out' that he had 'left his wallet with his mom'. Shaula didn't seem to mind she payed for his food.

Chase got a coffee a bag of chips, a bowl of chicken soup, and a grilled cheese sandwich. Shaula just got a salad and an unsweetened tea. Chase kept up the small talk, lying about his family, saying that they had moved in just a few days ago, since his dad got a job offer that he didn't want to turn down. He learned that Shaula was the totally typical popular cheerleader, she had a rich father, her mother had died when Shaula was young so she had grown up pampered by her nanny, and a bunch of useless facts that Chase filed away.

Chase then began to slowly steer the conversation towards her dads business when he told her that he was a huge fan of Doc. Stuart, she puffed up with pride, and when he confided in her that he had always wanted to see where all of her dad's work started, she giggled and told him that she could show him the lab her father worked in, but warned him that he wouldn't be able to touch any thing since her father wouldn't be at home for another couple of days, as he was on a business trip.

Chase pretended to be disappointed that he wouldn't get to meet her dad, but truly he was smiling at the luck in it. Maybe getting out his G.P.s was actually in his grasp and he could find some place nice and quiet, and live the rest of his life normally. Chase stood up finally finishing his food. He was stuffed, but glad, as he wasn't quite as sore as earlier, that was a good sign wasn't it? Shaula and Chase walked to the door, but as they neared and Chase's spirit lifted as he realized all the benefits of removing the G. P.s. The door swung open and in walked the last man on earth that Chase wanted to see.

Douglas.

**A/N hey, thanks for reading, please review it'll help me update faster and mkes me feel like this story doesn't totally suck.**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Jesus Christ bless ya!**


End file.
